Finish this Fight
by AmonAmarthLordiDimmuBorgir
Summary: Master Chief enter a new fight with new allies and enimies. An old enemy makes an apperance as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the _Forward unto Dawn_ free-floated through space, Cortana was doing calculations. According to the sensors they had been adrift for 135 years. The reason Cortana hadn't went rampant was because she stayed dormant, and had copies running the ship, and monitoring the Chief. She would have to wake up the Chief because they were approaching a planet unknown to UNSC charts. Which was odd since it looked like it had ruined cities, so it must have, or still be inhabited by someone, human or alien.

* * *

It was two days after Delta Squad had delivered the Lightmass Bomb to the Locust, and killed General RAAM. Delta was made up of Sgt. Marcus Fenix, PFC Dominic Santiago, Privated Damon Baird, and Private Augustus "Cole Train" Cole. They had just checked in for some well deserved R & R when Colonel Hoffman came on the intercom. "Delta Squad, report to command, immediately." "Ah,shit" muttered Marcus "Let's go."  
They arrived a few minutes later at Command, and it was a flurry of action. "Delta reporting as ordered, Sir" intoned Marcus. Hoffman walked up "Delta, our sensors have found a large object about to crash into the planet." Is it an astroid?" asked Baird. "No, Private, scans show it's made of metal, and filled with large tunnels." "A satellite ?" "No, a space craft." "You mean a ship?" "Yes, and Delta is checking it out."

* * *

Master Chief had just woken up, and saw the holo pedestal heat up. Cortana's purple figure appeared "Chief we have just entered the gravity well of an unknown planet, I need you." "I need weapons." "All the armory's are destroyed, except the Auxillary Armory." "Okay"  
Chief entered the armory, and he stood in awe. If this was the Auxiilary, he wanted to see the Primary. He grabbed an Assault Rifle, checked it for damage, and put it on his back. He checked a Shotgun, and put it on his back as well. He put two Energy Blades on his thighs, and grabbed a Sniper Rifle. He put a shitload of ammo in duffle bags, and some other weapons, like Sub Machine Guns, Pistols, a Battle Rifle, and the cream of the crop, a Spartan Laser.  
Luckily there was still a Pelican in the Hangar, and it had a LAAG Warthog on it. So Chief went back to Auxillary Control and got Cortana. Chief climbed into the pilot chair, and rocketed out of they hangar. They hadn't entered the atmosphere yet, so it was a simple manner to go through. Chief flew down towards the planet, and looked for a good landing spot. Cortana said "Let's hope their friendly." Chief replied by arming the chin guns of the Pelican, "Yes, friendly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marcus, Dom, Baird, and Cole were all in an APC on the way to the crash site. "Whatchu think it is, Baird?" asked Cole. "Hell if I know, man." "How long, Dom." muttered Marcus. "About five minutes." "Good."

They arrived at the crash site, which was a huge hunk of burning metal. "Hot damn." "Shit, baby." "Where do you think it's from?" asked Baird. "Fuck me if I know." replied Dom. Marcus spoke into the mic "Command, we have located the crash site." Anya, the radio person, replied "Good job Delta, any sign of life?" "No, but we ain't searched yet." "Okay Delta, continue your search, Command out." "Delta out."

"Yo, Marcus, what are we doing?" asked Dom. "We have to search the area for any life signs." "Okay." "Delta, fan out." Delta looked in the woods around the site, but didn't come up with anything -- for a minute. "Marcus, Dom, Cole, come here, quick!!" They all ran to Baird's position and saw it.

It was the Pelican, but they didn't know that yet. It's hull was marred by scorches, and deep dents, and gashes, but it was otherwise okay. "What is that thing?" asked Marcus. "I don't know, it kinda looks like a King Raven, but it's wider, and no rotors." said Baird. "I know what you mean, Baird." said Dom.

All of a sudden an arm encased in green armor wrapped around Baird's neck, and put a rifle to his temple. "Ah, shit, help!!" screamed Baird. "What the fuck is that, Marcus?" yelled Dom. "I don't know man, hey, armor guy, what are you?"

Chief looked at them like they were crazy, but he said "I am Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-117, defender of Earth, and her colonies, who are you?" Marcus stepped forward "We are Delta Squad, I'm Sgt. Marcus Fenix, this is PFC Dominic Santiago, that is Private Augustus "Cole Train" Cole, and the guy you got is Private Damon Baird, we are Gears, of the Coalition of Organized Goverments, or COGS." "Okay, but were am I?" "Sera." "And, where is Earth?" "What?" "Planet Earth, human homeworld." "As far as I know Sera is the human home world." Just at that moment Marcus' com beeped and Anya came on "Any sign of life, Delta?" "Yeah, we found a human." He looked at the Chief "You are human, right?" "Yes." "Good job Delta, bring him to Command now, Command out." "Delta out." "Okay, will you let me go now?" asked Baird. "Okay." Marcus sighed "What did you say your name was?" "Just call me Master Chief." "Okay, will you com with us?" "Yes, wait a minute." He walked into the Pelican, and dropped to 'Hog. "I'll drive this." "Okay, Baird, ride with him." Eagerly, Baird walked over to the 'Hog, and climbed in. Chief climbed up into the driver seat, and followed the APC. "What is this thing?" asked Baird. "A Warthog." "Okay, what's the thing you dropped it from?" "A Pelican" "Okay"

Master Chief turned off his external speakers and asked "What do you think?" "I'm not sure yet, but why didn't you say anything about me?" "I want to make sure that they're friendly first." They arrived at Command a little while later. Hoffman was waiting for them in the lobby. "Good job, Delta, and who is this?" "I am Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN-117, defender of Earth and her colonies." Hoffman had a qizzical look on his face "Earth?" "It is the human home world." "Maybe you should talk to the Chairman, son." "Okay."

Chief walked up the stairs into High Command, and he knocked on the door. A voice said "Come in." Master Chief walked in and saw the Chairman standing by a window. "Colonel Hoffman sent me here, sir." "Ah, yes, you are the man from Earth, correct?" "Yes, sir, you know about Earth?" "Yes, I'm probably one the last ones on Sera who remembers; you see, my grandfather was the captain of a UNSC colonist ship, and when we landed here it was a paradise, plus we found Imulsion, an extemely powerful energy source, so we decided not to tell UNSC, because we didn't want a war fought over it, but that didn't help because while my father's best friend made the COGS, other sects wanted Imulsion for themselves, so countries that almost had none banded together and fought us, that was the Pendulum Wars, they lasted for almost 75 years. See, the reason nobody knows about Earth is because of the Pendulum Wars, and the Human-Locust War, everyone still alive is third or forth generation, and we made up a false history for Sera, so nobody would try to contact UNSC. My grandfather landed here almost 200 years ago. We actually still have the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine intact, we put it into an airtight storage facility beneath this building. So, whats your story?"

"When I was six years old I was drafted by the UNSC for the SPARTAN-II Program, which were supersoldiers. We were trained to stop the Innserection, to keep us out of civil war. But a planet on the edge of UNSC space named Harvest was attacked by a hostile alien religous goverment called the Covenant. We were losing badly until we landed on a ancient construct called Halo. It was a artifical ringworld built by an ancient race which were the forerunners of humans, which were called the Forerunners, to contain a parasitic organism called the Flood. They could infect, and change anything with sufficent biomass. We manged to destroy the first Halo. But one of the Covenant leaders came to Earth, and then to second Halo. We followed him, and I managed to kill him before the Flood escaped. A species of the Covenant called the Brutes were going to activate it, which would kill all sentient life in the galaxy, but Sgt. Johnson, Commander Keyes and the Arbiter, leader of another species called the Elites, helped stop them. They Flood infected the mobile home base of the Covenant High Charity, and I went there to stop one of the leaders, a Prophet, but he escaped to Earth, I did manage to get on his ship though. So they got Earth, and activated a portal to the Ark, were they could activate all the Halos at once. We followed them, but so did the Flood. While the Flood was busy with the remains of the Covenant, Sgt. Johnson, Arbiter, and Me found out that the Ark was auto-mately building a copy to replace the first Halo. Sgt. Johnson was killed, but we destroyed it, and it started to destroy the Ark. Arbiter and Me escaped in the Forward Unto Dawn, but it was cut in half by the collapsing portal, I was in the back, and Arbiter was in the front. I came here, and I assume he went to Earth."

"Hmm, that's quite a tale. Do you have proof?"

"Yes, sir, Cortana?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Could you sync with the screen, and show him?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

"Okay, intiallizing, good, contact."

The screen showed images and video of all of the Chief's fights, including the first Halo. The Chairman gasped "Oh, my God"

***

High above the planet a strange ship came into orbit. It was bulbous prowed, and looked rather alien, nothing like the Dawn. In the bridge sat an alien that looked like a gorilla. It was a Covenant Brute. The ship was called Incorruptible Spirit, and it's captain, Mortus, sought the last Demon. He had over five thousand troops on his destroyer. The Covenant was dead, but Mortus still belived. He was on the run from the Arbiter, Thel' Vadam, and the herectical Elites.

"Looks like a good place to get some fresh meat." he muttered to himself. Another Brute came up and said "Chieftain, our scans of the planet show intact Human structures, and a Human ship, the one that the Demon was last reported on". Good, Mortus thought, the hunt begins.


End file.
